In the field of industrial and scientific measurements, there is a strong demand for a simple and inexpensive device that measures displacements of small magnitude accurately and reliably as such a device can be applied in measuring stresses and strains occuring in many industrial operations and scientific experiments. It is a common presumption of experts as well as novices that the electronic method has always had an advantage over the mechanical method in detecting or measuring physical variables of small magnitude. However, the use of a mechanically amplifying device amplifying the physical variable of small magnitude under measurement to a scale, that can be more readily quantified by an electronic method, often provides an advantage in terms of improved accuracy, broader range of measurement, or reduced cost of the instrumentation. One of the typical shortcomings with many instruments used in industrial operations and scientific experiments is that a highly sensitive instrument has a narrow range of measurement, and an instrument with a wide range of measurement is usually incapable of measuring quantities of small magnitude because it lacks the sensitivity.